bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tinker and Toy
General information Name: Tinker (left his real name behind and forgotten) Age: Forgotten, probably pre-war, though Occupation: Robotics expert, repairing computers and machines, upgrading high-tech guns and turrets. Nerd. Appearance: No hair and skinless patches, prominent cheekbones, brown eyes and black sclera. His chin-bone is visible. His ears are no more then nubby holes. 1,70 meter in height. Average build with prominent hips. Not very muscular and rather small waist. Excess scarring on his false ribs. Whereabouts: Wanders the Commonwealth from settlement to settlement to offer his services for caps, a meal or a bed. Would like to settle down somewhere. Equipment: A small hip-pouch where he keeps some of his tools. Usually has a backpack to store spare parts, food and water. He has no weapons and is useless with them. Companion: Toy, his modified Mr. Handy. Toy has a unique personality matrix which allows him to learn and develop. Acts as Tinker's friend and protector. He will speak to Tinker as an equal - sometimes Toy has a bit of a 'big brother' vibe when it comes to Tinker. Background Although being pre-war, Tinker doesn't remember much about those days. Just snippets and images - like remembering your childhood. That's what happens when you get that old, probably. It doesn't matter for Tinker. For as long as he knows, he has wandered from place to place, only staying as long as there is work for him to do. He had companions along the road, caravans and the likes, but never someone permanent. That changed when one day, he came along Gunn. The large ghoul was wearing a bomb-collar and Tinker offered to diffuse and remove it. Much to Tinker's dismay, Gunn then went right back to his former masters, killing them and freeing the slaves. Feeling somewhat responsible for Gunn, Tinker had followed him and witnessed the destruction said ghoul caused, although he didn't harm a single slave. After that, Gunn simply started to follow Tinker, not knowing what else to do. Tinker was happy with the company and the extra protection Gunn provided was more than welcome. Over time they became the best of friends. Later, Toy was added to the mix when they found a broken Mr. Handy and Tinker fixed him. Then one day, Gunn disappeared (captured by his old masters). For weeks Tinker searched for him desperately. Finally giving up, Tinker left for the Commonwealth to resume his wandering. The ghouls are later reunited when Gunn has finally tracked Tinker down. Stats Strength: 2 Perception: 8 Endurance: 3 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 10 Agility:5 Luck: 1 Strengths: Very smart and creative. Knows quite a lot of (trivial) things. Kindhearted and open-minded. Can fix almost anything, especially high-tech. Expert hacker. Nerd (yes, that is his strength). Kinda adorkable. Weaknesses: Is useless with any weapon. Can't deal with violence. Gets scared and intimidated easily. Is socially awkward because he stutters and is a bit shy. Has The.Worst.Luck.Ever. Perks: Gun Nut, Hacker, Scrapper, Science!, Robotics Expert, Nerd Rage! Notes *Tinker wears a fluffy hat most of the times as he hates the cold on what's left of his ears. *His stuttering gets worse when he's nervous or scared. The only one with whom he can sometimes converse without stuttering is Toy. *Considers Toy his best friend, not just a robot. He sees most robots as persons instead of machines as well. *Gets hurt all the frickin' time because of his bad luck - he hoards Stimpacks for this reason. *Is actually rather lonely and misses affection Toy can't give. *Very curious! *Not entirely defenseless. Has hidden some tricks in his clothes and in Toy. Also... nerd rage. *Sometimes spouts random trivia to people he feels more comfortable with because he loves to learn new things and assumes others feel the same way. He usually begins with: "Did you know that..." Creator Tinker, Toy and all affiliated art on this page belong to http://doemaarwiebele.tumblr.com/ Bleed.jpg|Bloody nose Wounded again.jpg|Wounded again Wounded again2.jpg|Toy is done with this shit Mole rat taming finished.jpg|Seriously? Josiah2.jpg|Running Tink Tumblr o4venlJD7I1v1tsswo1 540.jpg|Best buds Category:Ghoul oc